Making Amends
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Only one thing left for him to do... Seek forgiveness from his former teammate. NaruSasu yaoi. Rated M for language and explicit adult content. Enjoy! Reposted 2day - it's my first Naruto fic ppl, have some mercy XD!


**Making amends**

**Chapter One – Return**

He felt uneasy ever since he had returned to Konoha. Everything had changed since he went away to seek more power. People had moved on with their lives while he had been away. Relationships that used to be there had gradually faded away during his absence.

And now, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on top of the Hokage sculptures, watching the sun set over Konoha village.

Even Naruto had changed somewhat. Not much, that would be impossible for that dobe, but he had changed slightly. He had become more powerful than ever. He had grown up a little. He could still flash people that goofy grin out of nowhere though. Sasuke smiled bitterly. Things had been so much easier in the past.

He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Memories flew at him like well-aimed shuriken, overwhelming him. He remembered that night so clearly…

Sakura had tried to stop him from leaving Konoha village, seeking his revenge. She miserably failed, of course. Sasuke knew very well that she had a gigantic crush on him, like almost every girl from the Academy. As if he'd ever be interested in a _girl_. No, Sasuke never thought twice about knocking her out and continuing on his way. Things could have turned out differently, had there been another person to stop him that night. But he never showed, oblivious to Sasuke's plan to go to Orochimaru and gain more power, more strength. He needed to avenge his clan and kill Itachi. It was the only reason he was still breathing, wasn't it?

Wasn't it…?

***_Flashback***_

Sasuke tried to get up, but failed hopelessly. He had used so much chakra that he was completely drained.

_Alright, enough training for today._

The sun had set hours ago, and he and his teammate had been training silently but desperately to climb those goddamned trees.

Naruto marked the spot on the tree with his kunai and fell down without even trying to stop himself. Sasuke smiled.

_Baka. You're going to kill yourself one day pushing so hard._

Naruto hit the ground hard and remained still afterwards.

"Dobe? You still breathing?" Sasuke asked, a hint of concern in his raspy voice.

Naruto moved and rolled over, facing his raven-haired rival.

"As if I'd… lose to you…" he choked out.

Sasuke grinned tiredly.

"Get some sleep, dobe."

"I'll get there… tomorrow… believe it…" Naruto muttered before closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. His breathing soon slowed and Sasuke knew he was already asleep.

"Sure you will," Sasuke whispered, before drifting off to sleep as well.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Ignoring his protesting muscles, he sat up, kunai ready to defend himself. After a few moments, he relaxed and almost laughed out loud. It had been Naruto who woke him up with his antics. Sasuke was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when he noticed Naruto's eyes were still shut. The idiot was probably dreaming.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto, who seemed to be wrestling with himself in his sleep. He kneeled down at his teammate's side. Naruto was clawing at his right shoulder as if he wanted to get rid of it.

"Damn… shoulder," he muttered in his sleep. He then ceased his efforts and relaxed again, a frown on his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his teammate's sleeping form. Obviously, Naruto had strained his shoulder during training. And Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't a sissy when it came to pain or discomfort. It had to hurt pretty bad for him to act this way.

Hesitantly, almost shy, Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulder. He frowned. Naruto's muscles were rock hard. He'd be even more sore in the morning if…

_Whatever. I'll help him._

Sasuke carefully massaged Naruto's abused shoulder, instantly causing Naruto's features to relax. Sasuke paused for a moment, but the blonde was still fast asleep.

_He won't wake up. He's exhausted._

Sasuke watched, fascinated, when Naruto's lips curled up in a slight smile.

_Shimatta, he's beautiful…_ The thought had entered Sasuke's mind before he could stop it.

_Nandato? BEAUTIFUL? What the hell am I thinking?_

His hands were still rubbing Naruto's shoulder though. He couldn't just stop now, could he? A deep frown on his face, Sasuke kept working until he loosened the knots in Naruto's shoulder muscles.

He almost jumped backwards when Naruto suddenly shifted his weight and turned over. He was lying on his back with that content smile still on his face, and Sasuke's brain seemed to shut down at the moonlit sight.

All he could think of was…

_Would he wake up if I kissed him in his sleep?_

Sasuke had never felt the urge to kiss anyone. Girls were simply annoying when they were fighting for his attention. But Naruto…

_He's the kind of person I'd save because I seriously doubt whether I could live on without his lame jokes and his childish enthusiasm. Yeah, sure, he's annoying, but when he fights…_

Naruto was the first person Sasuke ever considered a friend. A rival as well, of course, but still.

_If he wakes up, I'll be long gone before he ever knows what the hell happened,_ Sasuke decided. He leaned in and studied Naruto's face, their noses almost touching. The closed eyelids he knew to be hiding the most brilliant blue eyes. He had never been this physically close to him before. Well, maybe during fights. But that was different. Naruto was always fully conscious when they were fighting…

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. What about Naruto's crush on Sakura? For all Sasuke knew, Naruto was as straight as they come. He could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face and decided it was now or never.

_Fuck it. I may never get the chance again._

Sasuke leaned in a little further and gently touched Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto didn't react at all, until Sasuke moved his lips slightly against his. Naruto sighed in his sleep, raising his head a little for more contact.

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide open in surprise.

_Don't tell me he's still asleep reacting like this…_

But he was. And Sasuke's urge instantly became bigger and harder to deny. His lips still on Naruto's, he kissed him for real this time. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other, but he knew this couldn't last long. Naruto's fingers were silently clawing the earth beneath him, as if he wanted to brace himself.

_He'll wake up for sure if I take too long. Damn it, Naruto!_

Sasuke ended the kiss unwillingly, looking down on his teammate incredulously.

_I can't believe it. That must have been some girl you were dreaming of just now, to react like that…_

Sasuke got up slowly and froze when he heard the sleepy murmur coming from Naruto: "Sasuke…"

He didn't have the nerve to turn around. Did Naruto wake up? Then why wasn't he all over Sasuke, punching and kicking and yelling at the top of his lungs?

Naruto's hands were searching the ground next to him. He frowned in his sleep, as if he was wondering where that warm body had gone all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He saw Naruto's frown and his hands moving around frantically.

_Masaka. He was dreaming about…_

Naruto muttered something unintelligible. Sasuke crouched down once more and lay down next to Naruto, who instantly curled up to him, a content smile on his sleeping face.

Sasuke got up early the next morning, leaving Naruto to rest some more. They finished training that day and finally conquered those goddamned trees. They returned to Sakura and Kakashi sensei, Sasuke practically carrying Naruto, who was so thoroughly exhausted that he could barely walk. Sasuke had never felt so good in his life, even though it was crystal clear that Naruto had no conscious memory of the events of that night…

_***End flashback***_

Naruto had been the only one to visit him regularly since his return. But it was so hard to talk. Sasuke's decision to leave seemed to stand between them like an unbreakable wall. Naruto had never given up on him, but Sasuke could feel that his former teammate had not forgiven him yet for just leaving like that.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and his hand found the key Naruto gave him.

"If you need anything, you can always barge in," he had said with a goofy grin and his arms behind his head.

Anything… Sasuke would give his left arm to relive that night so long ago in the woods. Naruto had been dreaming about him… Was that the reason Naruto had hunted him down mercilessly, without ever giving up? Could he really feel the same way?

Sasuke swallowed hard. The urge to be close to Naruto, so carefully repressed for all those years, came back with a vengeance.

_But I left him. He should hate me now._

Sasuke sat for a few more moments, then he got up.

_Time to find out._

He turned the key and quietly slid open the door. He took off his shoes and entered the apartment. Naruto was sleeping soundly on his futon, his blond hair disheveled and his mouth slightly opened. His body was bathing in silver moonlight.

Sasuke stood there for what seemed to be endless moments, gazing at his former teammate. Then he took off his shirt and got under the covers as well.

He froze when he felt Naruto's arm around his waist.

"I missed you, teme," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled.

_Asleep, my ass. You must have been awake from the moment you heard the key in the lock._

"Missed you too, dobe," he whispered back.

"Then you shouldn't have left," Naruto retorted.

"I'm here now," Sasuke said determinedly. He didn't want to talk about this right now.

"To kiss me in my sleep again?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise. "So you were awake back then!"

Naruto chuckled. "I wasn't. Kyuubi was. He only told me about it when you were already gone."

"Naruto, I…"

"I know. It doesn't matter. You're here now."

Naruto quickly shifted his weight and pinned Sasuke down to the mattress.

"Trust me, Sasuke, I will have my revenge," Naruto whispered before leaning down and kissing him hard.

_Yep, definitely seme, _Sasuke thought. _With Kyuubi inside, he could never bottom. Oh well. He can have the upper hand if he likes._

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and buried his hand in his hair. He slowed the feverish kiss to a deep and passionate one and he heard Naruto moan. He gave the blond no time to think and grabbed his hips, rubbing their arousals together, squirming sensually underneath his lover.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. Sasuke grinned evilly.

_Revenge, huh? We'll see about that._

But Naruto took control quickly after that. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned them over his head, kissing him hard again. Sasuke tried half-heartedly to break free, knowing full well that it was futile. His heart skipped a beat when Naruto shifted his attention to his ear, neck and shoulder. He turned his head to give his lover more access, squeezing his eyes shut when Naruto sucked on the nape of his neck, his tongue swirling.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto bit down on the same spot.

_Chikuso, that's gonna leave a mark..._

He didn't even notice that Naruto released his wrists. Naruto went south steadily, teasing Sasuke's nipples while his tongue explored a well-toned abdomen.

_If he calls this revenge he can have it anytime,_ Sasuke thought, watching Naruto's head go down and hands undoing his pants. His own hands clawed at the mattress when Naruto put his mouth around his arousal. Nothing had ever felt so fucking _good._

Naruto set a steady pace, only pausing for a moment to suck on his own fingers. Sasuke had no time to even realize what Naruto was doing. His first finger was already in, moving completely in sync with Naruto's talented mouth. Sasuke was beyond speech at this point. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at him when he inserted the second finger. It was the hottest thing Sasuke had ever seen. He tried to hold on to Naruto's piercing gaze, but failed. Two fingers were scissoring him and had brushed against his prostate.

Sasuke's head fell back and he let out a strangled cry. Naruto grinned around his cock and pulled his fingers back.

"Do that again," Sasuke choked out. He grunted when Naruto forced in three fingers and thrust in and out slowly. He watched in awe how Naruto released his cock, only to lick up the entire length and getting back to deep-throating him.

_Oh sweet God I'm going to die._

He was arching his back to meet Naruto's fingers. When they found his pleasure spot again, Sasuke had to stop himself from screaming. He buried his hands in Naruto's hair and thrust up into his mouth erratically. Naruto relaxed his throat muscles and took him whole. Sasuke's body tensed and he came hard, Naruto practically sucking his come out of him.

"Fucking hell," Sasuke gasped when his heartbeat had reached a rate somewhere near normal again. "Where did you learn _that_, dobe?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Let's just say Kakashi isn't the only one who reads dirty books anymore."

"Hentai," Sasuke growled.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Naruto smiled. "Ready for more?"

Sasuke nodded quietly, still out of breath.

"One thing, Sasuke. It will hurt. But only at the beginning. After that… I swear I'm gonna make you see stars."

Naruto reached over and retrieved a bottle of lube from under the pillow. He lubed himself thoroughly and positioned his body between Sasuke's legs.

"Try to relax," Naruto whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed out. He felt Naruto's hands spread his butt cheeks apart.

"Come on, dobe, I'm not gonna break," Sasuke said. Naruto pushed forward once, pulled back a little and then pushed in completely.

Sasuke had to clench his jaws not to cry out. Naruto hadn't been lying; this hurt. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto's concerned face hovering over him and he cracked a smile. Naruto kissed him tenderly, his hand caressing Sasuke's side.

"You okay?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm good to go. You'd better remember that promise, dobe."

Naruto began to move with shallow strokes to give his lover a little more time to adjust. He was surprised by Sasuke's legs wrapping around his hips and pulling him all the way in again.

"I'm not some girl, damn you," Sasuke hissed. "Stop insulting me."

Naruto's eyes lit up with lust at those words. He leaned in and claimed Sasuke's mouth with his own, thrusting relentlessly into the willing body beneath him. His hand curled around Sasuke's arousal again.

"Sasuke… you're… so tight…" Naruto choked out when he broke the kiss. He put one of Sasuke's legs on his shoulder and changed his angle.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

"That's the spot, right?" Naruto smirked. "Good. Then let's begin." Naruto leaned in again, putting his forearm high on Sasuke's chest, keeping him down forcefully with his weight. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in surprise.

_What the hell is he up to?_

Naruto pushed in slowly until he hit Sasuke's pleasure spot again. Sasuke responded by throwing his head back and thrashing around fruitlessly.

Naruto repeated the action, going even slower every time he went back in.

It was too much for Sasuke. He couldn't take this slow but intense stimulation. After the first orgasm, he already was hypersensitive.

"Naruto… Son of a bitch… Stop it! This is torture!" Sasuke was beside himself with frustration. And the worst thing of all was…

Naruto wasn't even listening to him. He just looked at Sasuke, fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm gonna make you beg, Sasuke," Naruto growled. "And trust me, when I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name."

He violently pushed Sasuke back into the mattress and continued his languid strokes. Sasuke threw his head back, his hands clawing at the mattress, tearing it apart. White hot flames shot up his spine and straight down his groin every time Naruto brushed against that spot deep inside of him. He was starting to lose consciousness, he was sure of it.

_God damn you, you fucking Kyuubi infested son of a bitch._

Sasuke opened his eyes and let his chakra whirl around him. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise, but he was too late to counter Sasuke's attack. Sasuke sat up and punched Naruto hard. He was already forming the seals when Naruto looked back up in shock.

"Body bind!"

Naruto's hands flew up and were restrained over his head. He was unable to move.

"Fuck you, Naruto," Sasuke growled, thoroughly pissed off. "You'll never see me _beg_."

And he started to move, taking full control and deliberately avoiding hitting his own prostate. He slid one hand down behind him and was thrilled to see Naruto look up at him in disbelief. Sasuke probed into Naruto, soon finding his pleasure spot.

"Aaahhh… Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes dazed with lust. "That's it, scream for me… bitch."

_Let's see how much self-control you have left._

Sasuke rode Naruto like a fury, constantly brushing his finger over his pleasure spot, until he knew Naruto was going to explode if he didn't come soon. He stopped moving abruptly.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Sasuke and understood. He tried to fight against his bonds, but to no avail. Sasuke immediately grabbed his hip to stop him from bucking up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled. "You made your point. Finish it already."

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Not yet, dobe. Let's see how much torture you can withstand."

He removed his finger and agonizingly slowly wrapped his hand around his own arousal. His eyes were still fixed on Naruto, who was utterly helpless and could do nothing but glare back at him, frustrated out of his mind.

"Now watch me, son of a bitch. Don't you fucking dare to close your eyes."

Sasuke stroked himself slowly, moaning softly. He watched as Naruto grit his teeth and squint his eyes.

"Onore…" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smiled and increased the pace. He leaned in and gradually let Naruto slide out of him.

Naruto bit his lower lip but couldn't stop the sound that emanated from his throat. He mewled at the loss of contact. Sasuke kept the head of Naruto's arousal inside of him and whispered: "I'm gonna come all over you and there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop me. Fuck, Naruto, I'm so close now…"

Even though he knew full well it was futile, Naruto was still fighting his bonds. He couldn't take this… Sasuke was right there for crying out loud!

"I bet I can make you come just by licking your neck right now," Sasuke chuckled. He gasped when he made his fist pump even harder. His erratic breath on Naruto's neck finally did the trick.

"Sasuke… For fuck's sake, _please_!"

Sasuke pushed himself up slightly and faced Naruto.

"Please _what, _baka?"

Silence.

"Touch me, fuck me, make me come, you teme! I'm gonna die if you don't do something!"

Sasuke smirked. "Drama king," he whispered. But he immediately obliged, released the body bind and started to move again, pushing himself down on Naruto's rock hard cock. He barely had time to find Naruto's pleasure spot again; spasms almost immediately went through Naruto's body as if he had a seizure. Sasuke was quite sure Naruto had never come this hard in his entire life. The sight of it was enough to send him over the edge as well. Sasuke fulfilled his promise to Naruto and came all over him.

Sounds of their irregular breathing were the only ones to be heard in the room. Naruto's eyes were closed, but his chest was heaving. Sasuke wasn't worried. Naruto had taken worse beatings in the past.

After a few minutes, Naruto stirred slightly.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't ukes supposed to _submit_, you baka?"

Sasuke chuckled. "If I would've done so, you wouldn't have come this hard, dobe."

"Fuck no. I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it."

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and laid down on his back. He still was a bit dizzy. Naruto curled up to him, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and rubbing his hips into his side.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I forgive you," Naruto whispered. "I understand why you left…"

Sasuke blinked a few times. Then he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm sorry, dobe. I really am."

Naruto kissed his chest, barely missing his nipple.

"You can show me in the morning how sorry you really are, koi."

Sasuke smiled, already half asleep.

"Whatever, baka," he mumbled.


End file.
